1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for securing access to data and telephone lines, and, more particularly, to such devices and methods for securing access to data via data ports and to telephone lines via telephone jacks.
2. Description of Related Art
Data ports are frequently sprinkled about business sites for ease of access. However, the proliferation of such ports can provide the possibility of a security breach into a site network. Further, telephone jacks can also be situated for ease of use by authorized personnel, but may be desired to be protected from unauthorized use.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device and system for limiting access to data ports and telephone jacks, and to determine whether security into those ports has been breached.